ANOTHER PATH
by Of The Lost
Summary: When Naruto was attacked by a mob of villagers when he was a boy and was swnt away to train with the 4th's brother. Now, at the age of 12, he returns. No pairings but might be some later. R
1. I Naruto's back

A black clad figure approached Konoha. He wore a black jacket that covered a white shirt, black pants with blood red circles on the hips, black war boots, blood red gauntlets, and two slightly curved broad swords in the shape of an X on his back. And to top it all of he had bright yellow hair.( Who could this be? )

The mysterious figure walked slowly towards the Konoha. His feet barely seemed to touch the ground.

When he reached the gates the guards stopped him and asked, "Halt! We need y-" He cut himself off when he saw the distinguished black whiskers on the strangers face.

"Demon" he hissed.

"I'm glad you noticed" the stranger replied casually.

The guard growled as he reluctantly opened the gate for the stranger.

--------ACADEMY-------

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed. Why, I'll tell you why. He was stuck with fangirl #1 on his team, his teacher was already 2 hours late and there was no signs of him being anywhere near, and, the most irritating of all, someone had stolen his FAVORITE shampoo bottle! That led to a very angry Uchiha

The sliding door to the room he and Sakura were in was pushed open, and Kakashi walked in ( a/n: I'm not going to describe him to you, you should know what he looks like!). "Hey guys, meet me up on the roof" he said, observing them quickly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-------Roof-------

"Okay, first off, where going to get to now each other, so tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Sensei, could you give us an example?" Sakura asked.

"Okay" Kakashi said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, hmmm, my dislikes…. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies, dreams for the future, I don't have any."

"Now you Pinky"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes…glances at Sasuke my dislikes are Ino pig, my hobbies… glances at Sasuke my dreams for the future…glances at Sasuke.

"Okay" 'sigh, she's more interested in boys than in being a ninja.' "Now you, Mr. Emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dream for the future is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man and revive the Uchiha clan."

"And my name is Uzamaki Naruto!" said a voice that filled the air.

'I was beginning to think he would never show himself.


	2. The Bell Test

Sadly there is an error on my computer and I won't be able to make any corrections to the first chap. sry!

"Talking"

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thinking'

Sasuke and Sakura looked over their backs to see a dark-clad figure smiling at them, his eyes closed tight. Sasuke brushed him off as just another weakling 'holding him back', Sakura having along the same thoughts.

"My likes and dislikes… you don't need to know those, my hobbies, same thing, and my dreams…" Naruto trailed off there, staring at the sky.

Sakura sweatdropped. "IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Sakura stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and just as she was about to continue…

"So?"

Sakura facefaulted.

"Okay." Kakashi said, "Tomorrow we will have survival training"

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already did that in the academy." Sakura said.

"This is not normal survival training, this is a test, and… There's a 66 chance that you will fail."

-------Next Morning-------

"Hi Guys!"

"YOUR LATE!"

"Sorry, you see, I got lost on the road of life."

"…"

"Okay, this timer is set for noon, you have to take these to bells from me before this timer goes off, if you get a bell you pass, you as an individual, if you don't get a bell by the time when the timer rings, then you are sent back to the academy.

Ready, GO!"

----Naruto-----

Naruto saw Kakashi pull out an orange book out of his kunai holster and start reading it. 'Now!' he thought to himself as he charged.

"Body flicker no jutsu" in a flash Naruto was face to face Kakashi. Kakashi stumbled back a step in surprise before trying to take out Naruto's legs; however, before his legs hit him, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

12 Naruto's ran into the clearing, circling Kakashi. "Kunai kage buishin no jutsu!" Suddenly hundreds of kunai were launched at Kakashi who merely popped out of existence, replaced by a log, but he wasn't the only one, at that second all twelve Narutos popped out of existence to, just, no logs.

----Kakashi-----

'Hmmmm' I got Sakura with a genjutsu and Sasuke with the inner discipline technique, hmm, that leaves Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

----Naruto----

'Now!' Naruto thought as he charged at Kakashi, who was currently reading his perverted book. Naruto punched straight at Kakashi's face, only to be grabbed by Kakashi's hand.

"Grrr"

Naruto, slowly reached his free hand to the hilt of his sword, before pulling it out. Naruto swung the sword at Kakashi's unprotected leg, and just as Kakashi was about to use the replacement justu, Naruto pushed his knee into Kakashi's chest, sending him crashing into a tree.

Naruto put his sword back in place, before getting into the "Foxfire-Thousand strikes stance (a/n: I made this stance up, XD)

This stance conveys the movement of kyuubi's tails into a human body, this stance can only be preformed by Naruto and demon foxes because it requires foxfire, the starting point of this is, the ankles are crossed and the knees are bent low, the right arm is in front and the elbow is bent so that the arm makes a right angle, the left arm is the same except it is behind the body instead of in front of it. The stance is used like the Hyuuga's, in the way that you spin around, however, in this taijutsu, you spin in both directions, using foxfire to block your openings and reinforce your attacks, whether it is a leg or an arm or ect.

Naruto charged forward in a whirlwind of spins, by this time Kakashi was standing and taking the defensive, effectively blocking Naruto's strikes, put his hands and arms slowly wearing down from the foxfire. It went on like this for 10 minutes, and now Naruto was drenched in sweat and had literally no chakra left and Kakashi's arms were beaten and bruised and he could barely block the punches any more, and at that moment the bell decided to ring.

------At The Poles----

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of the three big bad poles.

"You all fail"

"…"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"The point of the test was teamwork. Sasuke, you just think of your teammates as liabilities, and you Sakura, your to busy fawning over Sasuke to notice even a simple genjutsu, your pathetic. You Naruto, you just plainly didn't use your teammates, or help them for that matter."

"However, I will give you one more chance" Suddenly, a giant puff of smoke appeared, and when it dispersed, Sasuke and Sakura were tied to a pull.

Naruto you may eat, however if you feed your teammates you will fail to, and get ready, next time I wont hold back." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Kakashi was gone Naruto got up and opened his lunch-box, then he started to feed Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you doing dobe, if you feed us you'll fail."

"Yes, but if you don't eat you'll be worthless when we fight Kakashi." Naruto said.

At that moment Kakashi returned.

"You all…"

Everyone tensed.

"Pass"


End file.
